Splatoon: The Splatter
by EthontheFirst
Summary: After the Octarians have been defeated by the Agent 3, they begin to construct a brand new series of war-machines known as "The Splatters." The Octarians send their latest model, the S-800 to Inkopolis to find Agent 3 and Splat Him. Will Agent 3 be able to defend himself from this cyborg-assassin and prevent The Second Great Turf-War?
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon:

The Splatter

A Splatoon-Terminator Crossover

Present-Day, Octo Valley.

The Octarians have recently been defeated once again by Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon, but an Octarian Scientist named Professor Octic proposed a new plan, to construct war-machines...that don't rely on a zapfish per machine!

Everyone thought that this scientist had lost his mind, they thought the only way they could power machines is with zap fishes, and they have been stolen by the Agent 3. But Professor Octic explained how he had discovered an ancient technology once used by an ancient species: "The Electric-Generator" a contraption that could produce electric with just gasoline, which was easy to steal from Inkopolis.

The Octarian people praised this contraption, as they now had electricity without the presence of a zapfish. The Octarians got to work creating the new machines that Professor Octic had designed himself, deadlier then any previous war-machine, the "Splatter" series, what was best about these machines is they won't require pilots.

First: the S-1, a mobile tank-like vehicle armed with 2x Splatling guns, and a octopus-shaped robotic head for the machine to be able to see on it's own.

Then the S-200, a larger version of the S-1, over three stories high, armed with two larger Splatling Guns, and an ink-missile bay.

Next, the S-300, a large flying vtol aircraft, armed with one large Spatling gun, and 4x ink-missiles, it is also capable of transporting up to four S-1s or one S-200.

The next models were the S-400 and S-500, they however failed and production was cancelled.

After the construction of these Splatter models, it seemed the Octarians were ready to once again Inkvade Inkopolis, but there was a problem. the Agent 3 was still alive, and the Octarians feared that the Agent 3 would find a way to defeat their machines. The Octarians had to develop their most ultimate weapon to defeat the Agent 3.

The S-600 was born, taking the shape of male Octolings. Since both Inklings and Octolings only have heated Ink to hold their bodies together, the S-600 was built with an endoskeleton based on the ancient human's skeleton. The S-600 was armed with a Splatling Gun in it's right hand, and also possessed incredible strength.

Finally was the S-700, a slightly thinner version of th S-600, it was designed to be more mobile and agile. S-700s usually carried one Octoshot, but sometimes they preferred to Dual-Wield Octoshots.

Professor Octic however said that there could still be one more Splatter Model constructed..The S-800.

The S-800 possessed an improved Endoskeleton and much more intelligent CPU. Living Octoling Tissue and Tentacles covered the Endoskeleton, but the Octarians designed the S-800 to not just take the form of Octoling Males, but as well as Inkling Males. the S-800s would serve as an inkfiltration unit, to eliminate threatening targets before the Inkvasion begins.

The best feature of all of the Splatter Models, was they were virtually indestructible to Ink, it would take much more blunt weapons to defeat these machines. now with the S-800 constructed, The Octarians would send an S-800 to Inkopolis to Splat the Agent 3, and Inkvade Inkopolis.


	2. Chapter 2: Agent 3

**Chapter 2: Agent 3.**

Few days later, Inkopolis

Agent 3, also known as Ethan. He was a Red Ink colored Inkling with a Zekko Hoodie, Zekko Mesh Cap and White Arrows shoes. Ethan was sitting at the bar, rewarding himself with a refreshing beverage for the work he had done against the Octarians. No One except Cap'n' Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters knew of his good deeds, but he was glad because he does not want dozens of Inklings fanboying or fangirling over him constantly.

He finished his drink, left it on the counter and walked out of the bar. He sat down on a nearby bench and took out his Squid Phone to check his Inbox. Shortly after he got a call from a close friend, his name was Johnathan.

Ethan answers. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Jonathan replied, "But I spoke with Captain Cuttlefish, and he told me what you did!"

"Did he?" Ethan spoke in a worried tone.

"Yep, you must've kicked serious ass out there!"

"I suppose I did, but listen, don't tell anyone else about it, I don't want to become as popular as the Squid Sisters and get overwhelmed with admirers."

"Alright, I promise I won't. So want to go do a Turf War?"

"Nah man, I already did like fifteen, I think that's enough turf wars for today." "Okay then, smell you later." Jonathan hung up, and Ethan put his Squid Phone away and took out a pair of headphones to listen to some music.

Hello everybody, that was Chapter 2, I know it's kind of shorter then the previous Chapter but I had other things to do while writing this, Chapter 3 will probably either be out tomorrow or the next day, so don't worry.

I'll be back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Splatter

**Chapter 3: The S-800**

 **Meanwhile, Octo-Valley**

Deep within the Octarian Research Lab, Professor Octic was giving Octarian High-Ranks a tour of his new facility, nearing the end of the tour he was showing them the Splatter Labs.

"And here, we have our latest model: The S-800 Inkfiltration Unit.

Standing motionless was a single, deactivated, and naked S-800, It's tentacle color was the same of Octolings, dark-red tentacles, purple Ink.

"Wow, it looks just like an Inkling!" the Lieutenant said in amazement.

"Indeed, we managed to copy the actual tissue of Inkling tentacles, but the skin of the S-800s is actual Octoling, but there isn't really much of a difference is there?"

"Indeed there is not." the Commander said, "And I see you even included the Private Sectors." he said pointing to the S-800s special area.

"Yes, even though it won't need it, or even be able to use it, we wanted to make our S-800 units as realistic as we could possibly."

"But enough of the appearance, it's time to show you what this Octarian Engineering Masterpiece can do!"

"800 Unit, on." the professor said, and the S-800 blinked.

"S-800 Unit Number 4, reporting for duty." the S-800 spoke.

"Hello Number 4, these are the captains in command." he said moving aside for the S-800 to see the high-ranks.

The S-800 put its feet together and gave a salute.

"At ease." the Commander said.

"Number 4, do you see that Octotrooper Vehicle?" Professor Octic said, pointing.

"Yes, Doctor." the S-800 responded.

"Pick it up."

The S-800 walked over to the vehicle, and picked it up without giving any effort, it turned around to show the high-ranks and the professor.

The High-Ranks clapped in astonishment.

"The living tissue of the S-800s covers an advanced metal-endoskeleton, it can lift up amazing weights, and it's new and Improved CPU allows it to think excellently on it's own, and learn a new thing every few seconds.

"Number 4, drop the vehicle."

The S-800 dropped it, it crashed to the floor and took minor damage.

"Hmm, maybe I should've been a little more specific on "How" to drop it, so what do you think ladies and gentlemen?"

"I think this thing will kick Agent 3's ass to outer space!"

"Indeed it will, and this S-800 is the exact S-800 that will be sent to Splat Agent 3, it will be launched to Inkopolis by the Super-Jump pad tonight, so sit back, relax, and watch this S-800 tear the Agent 3 apart."

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

Hopefully any of you who watched the Terminator movies know what the "DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN" means, I'll probably work on Chapter 4 a little bit today and and publish it tomorrow or the next day.

Message to the guest reviewer: I think I could probably use your OC for a certain part in the story, but you need to be just a tad more specific on the biography of your OC, like Personality and Clothing.

 **I'll be back.**


	4. Chapter 4: Launch

**Chapter 4: Launch**

 **Octo-Valley, 11:30 AM.**

The S-800 walked through a long hall-way towards the super Jump launch pad, on It's way a group of Octolings spoke to it as it walked: "Nice dingaling machine!" one of the Octolings said pointing towards the S-800s small little buddy. the whole group chuckled but the Splatter machines were programmed not to respond to low-ranks, it just kept walking forward.

Eventually It reached the launch pad, it crouched down and prepared itself.

"Super Jump sequence activated." spoke a computerized voice.

"O-Minus:"

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Launch."

The S-800 did one of the most powerful Super Jumps the world had ever seen so far, the S-800 flew towards Inkopolis, where it would find Agent 3, and Splat him.

It flew through the air for one minute, It landed in the middle of Booyah Base, leaving a big crack in the ground.

The S-800 looked up and looked around, It was night-time and noone was around.

It realized it was in some sort of shopping center, perfect to find some clothes and weapons.

First, it walked towards Jelly Fresh, It was closed and the door was locked. The S-800 kicked the door open with it's powerful legs and walked inside.

It grabbed a pair of shorts, and a grey hoodie.

Next it went to Shrimp Kicks, the shop was closed and the door was locked just like Jelly Fresh, so It did the same action. Inside the shop it grabbed a pair of red and white shoes.

And then it went into Cooler Heads, breaking and entering just like the last couple of shops.

It grabbed a light-blue and white baseball cap and a pair of glasses.

Finally there was Ammo Knights, it broke and entered, but there were so many weapons It had trouble choosing.

But running down with a N-Zap85 was Sheldon.

"Freeze!" he said, aiming the N-Zap85 at the S-800.

The S-800 turned around and stared at Sheldon.

"What do you think you're squiddo? think you could just smash your way in here and take anything you want? NOT WHILE I'M STILL IN HERE!" Sheldon spoke in a threatening voice.

"Now you stay where you are while I call the Police!"

As the S-800 heard Sheldon say this, it walked towards him.

"I said stay where you are!" Sheldon put his finger to the trigger, ready to squeeze. But once the S-800 was right in front of Sheldon, it snatched the N-Zap85 away from Sheldon with the SONIC-SPEEDness of It's arms.

Sheldon took a few steps back. "Calm down Squiddo, let's talk about this!" The S-800 spoke: "I am not here to take any of your currency, or all of your weapons, but you will give me weapons that I choose free of charge, and if you don't:"

"You will be Splatted."

Sheldon gulped at this most Terrifying Inkling it had ever seen in his entire life.

"Tell me about this weapon I am holding." the S-800 demanded.

"W-W-Well thats the N-Zap85, it has a high-rate of fire, but it isn't very accurate." Sheldon explained.

"It will do, give me a harness and an Ink-tank."

Sheldon gave the S-800 a harness and an Ink-tank as it demanded. the S-800 put the harness on and opened the the Ink-tank, it opened It's mouth and seemed to vomit Purple Ink into the tank.

Sheldon watched with his jaw-dropped, never before had he seen something so freakish, and disturbing.

The S-800 filled the tank and applied it to the harness.

"Thank you for your cooperation." the S-800 walked out of the store with It's new clothes and weapon.

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

 **DUNDUN DUN D-I think I should stop this.**

Hello everybody, that was Chapter 4, sorry for being a little in-active for a few days, but I was a little bit sick and I didn't have time to finish Chapter 4, but here it is HALLELUJAH.

Thanks to all of you readers, and as always

Staaaay ALIVE!

Because the Splatters right behind you.

 **You are mine now.**

 **Edit: Fixed some spelling errors/added some new text.**


	5. Chapter 5: Target Acquired

**Chapter 4: Target Acquired.**

 **Inkopolis, 2:38 PM**

Leaning against the wall and using her Squidphone in an lower-walkway was a Turquoise colored Inkling named Vivi, wearing a green-zip hoodie, and black shoes. Vivi was playing angry-jellies on her Squidphone, until Ethan happened to have been walking by, Vivi was a good friend of Ethan, so he figured he's stop and say hello.

"Hey Vivi, whats up?" Ethan said to Vivi.

"Oh! Ethan, nothing much, except this one level on angry-jellies I can't friggin beat!" Vivi's anger kind of raised, but she calmed herself down instantly and decided to take a break and chat with Ethan.

"How are you?" Vivi asked. "I'm excited, I'm on my way to a friend's apartment, and some of my other friends are going to be there too." Ethan answered. "Want to come with?"

"Nah, sorry, I've got some other friends to help out." Vivi answered. "Ah, bummer, well I'll catch you later then." Ethan said and waved goodbye.

"Cya!" Vivi waved back. She decided to continue to try and beat the difficult angry-jellies level. until It was time to go and help her friends with their chores.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

The S-800 was walking down the same path that Ethan had walked, It noticed something on the ground, it crouched down and picked it up.

It was a tissue which had fallen out Ethan's pocket, he was having some allergy issues at the time. The S-800 scanned the tissue, and there was a match to Agent 3, but It still does not know the Identity of Agent 3.

The S-800 looked over at Vivi, maybe this Female knows the whereabouts of Agent 3.

The S-800 unholsterd it's N-Zap85, approached Vivi and grabbed her neck pushing, her against the wall. Vivi dropped her Squidphone to the floor and grabbed the arm of her attacker

"Ahh! what are you doing?!" Vivi screamed.

"Agent 3 was here, where did he go?" The S-800 demanded to know. "Who?!" Vivi replied.

"Agent, 3!" The S-800 tightened It's grip slightly.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Vivi replied in panic.

The S-800 let go, put it kept It's N-Zap85 trained on Vivi with one hand, it took out Ethan's tissue. "Did you see anyone drop this?" The S-800 demanded. "That's definitely not mine, and the only person that's been through here lately is, Ethan."

The S-800 dropped the tissue. "Where did he go?" the S-800 demanded one again. "He told me he was going to one of his friend's apartments to hangout, but I don't know which apartment or where!"

The S-800 picked up Vivi's Squidphone and handed it to her.

"Call him, and ask him." Vivi took the Squidphone and Reluctantly dialed Ethan's number. during the ringing, the S-800 said: "If you say anything of my presence, and you will be splatted."

The S-800 put the N-Zap85 to the back of her head.

Ethan answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ethan, I just wanted to know where your friend's apartment is?" Vivi asked. "Oh, It's on 2nd Kelp Street, Room 86-B, why? did you consider coming over?"

"Yeah..I might, thank you." Vivi hung up.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The S-800 lowered the N-Zap85, but it snatched the Vivi's Squidphone and crushed it with it's hands. "Don't want you to alert the authorities, now don't we?"

The S-800 walked away, Vivi was too scared to move, and was nearly close to inking herself.

 **DUNDUN DUN DUNDUN**

Hello everyone, that was Chapter 5, I've realized that I've reached the milestone of 100 Visitors, so I figured I'd start working on Chapter 5 ASAP, and viola.

Message to the Guest Reviewer(who owns the OC Vivi): I hope I've made proper use of your OC, if you think there could be some Improvements in Personality or what she may do in certain situations in future Chapters, please let me know.

I'll be back folks, so don't get up to go to the bathroom because:

 **THERE IS NO BATHROOM**


	6. Chapter 6: Party-Pooper

**I'm Back**

 **Hello everyone, I'm sorry for being very inactive for the past few weeks. Halloween is coming up and I wanted to get myself ready for it, I also spent a lot of time focusing on School so I kind of forgot this story for a little bit. But then I remembered it and remembered Shia Labeouf's speech to motivate me to continue it**

 **"JUST DO IT!" -Actual Cannibal Shia Labeouf**

 **Chapter 6: Party-Pooper**

 **Inkopolis, 3:08 PM**

 **2nd Kelp Street.**

The S-800 stared up at a large apartment complex, then to the left where there was a street sign. 2nd Kelp Street.

The S-800 walked into the lobby and to the reception desk.

"I am looking for Apartment 86-B." The S-800 spoke, "Take the Elevator to the eighth floor, it should be around there somewhere." the Female receptionist responded.

In Apartment 86-B, Seven Inklings were chatting with each other in the living room. Ethan was speaking with Johnathan away from the group in the kitchen.

"So it's true, you saved Inkopolis without anyone even knowing about it?" Jonathan said. "Well, the Squid-Sisters actually know about it, and you know Cap'n Cuttlefish does because he told you in the first place. But I told them not to say a word of it." Ethan spoke back. "Like I told you over the squidphone, I don't want to become as super-popular as the Squid Sisters, so don't tell anyone. Not even your closest friends because then they'll tell their closest friends, and then they'll tell theirs and it'll keep going on and on until the whole city knows."

Jonathan put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "I solemnly swear to not tell any other Inklings of your heroic deeds, although it should be known because you're a hero." Jonathan smiled after he solemnly sweared.

"Alright, lets get back to the others." Ethan said, they walked back into the living room to join the rest of the Inklings.

Just as they walked in, a Male Inkling had beaten a Female in a match in Squid Fighter. "Woo! call me the teacher because you just got Schooled!" the Male then broke into a victory dance. "I'm done." the Female said, sitting on the couch and putting one of the pillows to her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" the victorious Inkling said, walking to the apartment door out of the sight of the others.

The Inkling opened the door, and standing there was the S-800. 'I am a friend of Ethan, I was told that he's here." the S-800 spoke. "Can I see him please?"

"What's your name?" the Inkling asked. The S-800 stared blankly for a moment, then responded:

 **"The Party-Pooper."**

The S-800 then grabbed the Inklings face and smashed him against the wall, crushing the solidified Ink that held him together which killed him Instantly. The S-800 still does not know the Identity of Agent 3, so it decided it would Splat all Males in the apartment, and Females if they're in the way.

The S-800 walked into the living room, with it's N-Zap85 in it's hand. All of the Inklings stared at it and realized that it was had a Yellow-Ink stain on it's grey sweatshirt which was the Ink color of the Inkling that went to answer the door.

But before anyone could react, the S-800 raised the N-Zap85 and pulled the trigger, splatting 3 Inklings instantly.

All of the Inklings ran, Including Ethan. one of the Inklings fought back with her own Splattershot, but when the S-800 was hit by the Ink, it did not go Splat. The S-800 retaliated by Splatting her with the N-Zap85.

Shortly afterwards, the living tissue of the S-800 seemed to absorb the Ink it got hit by the Splattershot.

The S-800 continued to Splat Inklings it found attempting to escape, but none of them were Agent 3.

It was about to crush the neck of an Inkling it had grabbed when he attempted to fight with his roller, but then it heard Johnathan yell: "Let's get out of here Ethan!"

The S-800 dropped the Inkling and walked to the direction of the voice, there was an open window which lead to a fire escape. Right before it could pursue, another Inkling fired at the S-800 from behind with her Aerospray, but the S-800 simply walked up to the Inkling as she was firing it, and snatched it away from her just as it did with the N-Zap85 from Sheldon. It dropped the Aerospray to the floor and kicked her back. The S-800 stomped it's foot down to destroy the Aerospray, then went out of the window and went down the fire escape in pursuit of Ethan.

End of Chapter 6.

 **Hello again, thank you for reading. The next Chapter will be the Final, but I may wait until Halloween is over to write it.**

 **Happy Halloween to you all, I promise I'll be back.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chemical Reaction

**Chapter 7(Final!): Chemical Reaction**

 **Inkopolis, 3:15 PM**

Ethan and Jonathan had just made it down the Fire-Escape, they ran through the alleyway and onto the streets. Ethan hopped onto his Sportsbike. Jonathan sat behind Ethan and they drove off. Just as they did the S-800 appeared out of the Alleyway, it looked right to see three Inklings with their own Sportsbikes.

The S-800 pushed one of the Inklings off of the bike while saying: "Get off." and got onto it. before any of the Inklings could get the bike back, the S-800 drove off in pursuit of Ethan and Jonathan.

Ethan stopped the bike along the sidewalk. "Are we safe?" Ethan said. "Yeah, I think so." Jonathan said in response.

"Who in the name of Kraken was that?! and why did he kill everyone in there?!" Jonathan said. "I don't know but we have to get to the police!" Before Ethan and Jonathan could drive off, out of an alleyway next to them was the S-800 speeding towards them with it's stolen bike.

"It's him again! DRIVE!" Jonathan yelled, Ethan sped off and back onto the road with the S-800 in close pursuit.

While it was chasing them, the S-800 realized there was a Charger attached to the side of the bike, it grabbed it and took aim with one hand. Thanks to the S-800's Endoskeleton, it was able to aim and shoot the Charger without any recoil.

Ethan serpentined to avoid the shots and continued to drive.

Ethan cut through alleyways, dodged other vehicles and made sharp turns but it seemed nothing could shake the S-800 off.

Ethan drove towards the entrance of a Water-Dechemicalization Warehouse, he intended to cut through it but unfortunately the S-800 managed a lucky shot behind them, the purple Ink hit the back of the bike and Ethan and Jonathan were sent off it. The S-800 stopped at the entrance and got off the bike. Jonathan had taken a small portion of the Ink to the back, he was on the ground crying out in pain. The S-800 walked up to Johnathan and with one stomp, crushed his skull. Ethan witnessed this and realized that this Inkling is no ordinary Inkling, but he had no time to ponder what he or IT is because he knew he is next.

Ethan ran deep into the Warehouse with the S-800 following. before Ethan and the S-800 arrived to the warehouse it was had been evacuated due to a malfunction, the pipes on the roof were close to breaking, red lights flashed around, and an alarm blared. Ethan found himself cut off by a huge pile of crates that had collapsed in front of him. He turned around an found the S-800 right behind him. It stood and took aim with it's Charger. Ethan braced himself to be Splatted, but what seemed to be the will of the Kraken itself, a pipe bursted on top of the S-800, and pouring down came water onto the S-800. The water came very quickly, Ethan climbed onto one of the crates to avoid the water. Ethan looked at where the the S-800 had been, and saw the S-800 walk out of the downpouring water.

The S-800 lost it's living-tissue due to how Inklings and Octolings dissolve when they come into contact with Water.

Plus, water does not mix with electricity, as the S-800 walked it's whole body fizzed and sparked. It walked towards Ethan with full intentions to complete it's mission and Splat Agent 3, but found itself going on it's knees right in front of him. It's purple, glowing eyes flickered as it began to power-down. Ethan stared at it as it did, It was absolutely shocked to find that this psychopath that had stormed into his friend's apartment, massacred his friends, and chased him and Jonathan on a bike had been a MACHINE!

The S-800 lost all power and fell face-flat onto the wet floor.

Ethan took a good long look at it, and realized that before it's living-tissue had been dissolved by the water that it had Dark-Red Tentacles and Purple-Ink..Ethan processed these memories for a moment and came to a conclusion:

This was the work of the Octarians.

 **Octo-Valley, 3:42 PM.**

An Octotrooper ran across a hallway behind Professor Octic and spoke. "Professor! you must come see this!" Professor Octic followed the Octotrooper to the control-center, and on a big screen labeled: "Splatter Model 800" there were green and red panels that each had a S-800 number on it. "Look, number four..it's..inactive." the Octotrooper pointed to one of the panels labeled number 4 with it's tentacle, it was red. "Well turn it back on!" the Octotrooper touched the screen with his tentacle where the panel was. The panel did not turn green, and there was an error message.

"This could only mean one thing..." Professor Octic said. "It's been destroyed." Professor Octic took off his glasses. "But how?! it was designed to be indestructible!"

"I don't know Professor, but does this mean that Agent 3 is unstoppable? that he would be able to defeat all of our machines?" The Octotrooper asked.

"I-I-don't know, we'll have to think of something else.."

 **And so, Agent 3 had managed to defend himself and has prevented The Second Great Turf War...or did he?**

 **The End(?)**

 **-Insert Credits Song Here** -

 **Hello everyone! thank you for reading my Fanfiction!**

 **I decided that I will do a Sequel depending on how popular this gets. But I may write another fanfiction in the meantime.**

 **If any of you have any OCs you would like me put into my stories, send me a message and I'll determine where he/she may fit in the story.**

 **Leave a Review to tell me if you think I did a good job on this story and some feedback on how to Improve.**

 **Cya later.**


End file.
